The Zodiac Guardian
by AngelicSerenity360
Summary: [Remake of The Zodiac Princess] With lost hope, Kyo became a shut in from the rejection of Tohru's love. Although the curse is showing sign of being lifted, there is only one thing missing. The love for the Cat. Would Kyo learn to let go of his feelings for Tohru and move onto finding someone else? Or will he end up in the cage for good? Losing the Zodiac's last hope OCXKyo
1. This is no happy ever after

**Chapter One**

 **This is no happy ever after**

[Kyo P.O.V]

You would think that after everything that has happened thanks to Tohru, things would be better. I could agree that some things did, however, it felt like it got worse at the same time. The Zodiac were more in control of their abilities and could withhold contact among a non-Zodiac for a certain amount of time as long as we trust them, without turning into our animal form. Everyone felt hope into breaking the curse once and for all.

Oh, you thought that the curse is broken? That was everyone's mistake. Yes, Tohru has accepted the cat, but she hasn't accepted its heart. She chose the Rat of all people, but of course I was no longer surprised. In a way; I have grown to become more civil towards the silver haired man. I wouldn't say we are friends yet, just acquaintances by far. The only human that I brought myself to trust which gave me the ability to not change into a cat straight away, was the one and only, Tohru.

Moving on to the actual part of why I'm telling you about this tale is because, even though things make it look like it's going to never end with only lost hope. Things do get better and it will. My reason? Well…

You will just have to wait and see.

The weather couldn't have been more bitter and cold. A typical Monday morning. What makes it worse was that I had to go to school. Shigure and Akito were having none of my complaints since for the past few weeks I locked myself up in my room. Only to leave the room for food and a shower. I couldn't handle seeing Tohru and Yuki every day since I found out that they got together. The feeling of my heart being ripped and burned to pieces for each glimpse that I made.

Why did Tohru have such a grip on me? Why did I let myself fall for her? Why did I stay when I could have trained in the mountains till the day that I have to be locked up in the cage? Just… Why? The answer, I was everyone's way out and it didn't mean anything to them if I got hurt or not. No one loves the cat.

Arriving at the school gate, it was oddly busy in the field grounds. "What the heck is going on here?" I said out of thought. The couple peered over at me to see where I was looking then Yuki spoke up. "We have new students coming in for a year transfer or so. They all come from a certain part of the world, which gives me much curiosity on who we will meet". Tohru brightened up and responded, "oh that's great! I can't wait to meet everyone. I just hope that I don't do anything to upset then. But what if.."

There she goes with her worrying habit. She trails off into a worried frenzy and the damn rat calms her down. 'That should be me' I thought subconsciously, before making my own way ahead to the school door. As I was about to place my hand onto the handle to open the door. "Kyo my love!" I frowned upon hearing the familiar voice coming in close behind me. 'Why does this have to happen today of all days?' I complained in thought.

"We get to share the same school together now! Isn't that great? Hopefully, we even get to be in the same class! If it happens, then it's proof we are truly meant to be!" Her voice was too hyper in my point of view as she pulled me into one of her crushing hugs. I swear I could feel and even hear my own ribs cracking. "Also, I saw some of the new transfer students. They seem so cool and smart. But they're not as great as you!" She added, clearly making a bad attempt to impress me. As if I could care less about the transfer students.

They were only going to be here for a year then move back to wherever they came from. What's the point of making any attachments when they're only going to disappear afterwards? "I don't really care Kagura, I really don't want to have any involvement with them", I answered, pushing her away to get to the door. Once I made it inside, the brunette just kept following me. "Ok then… How about we mess with them from afar?, It will be fun. I already found two or three people that are such nerds!" She insisted, sporting a devious smirk on her face.

'You seriously got to be kidding me', I groaned internally, ignoring the Boar Zodiac and continuing my journey towards class. This time Kagura didn't follow. Thank god for that. Turning a corner and making a quick trip up the stairs, I finally made it to class. Stepping inside, I found my usual seat and sat down before resting my head, ready for my nap. From the corner of my eye, I could see Yanki and the static air girl enter the classroom. I just wanted to be left alone! "Oh it's the red head Kyo", the Yanki complained, making me feel angry.

I stayed quiet as they both went to sit down in their seats. Eventually, more and more students walked into the classroom. They were all in their own social groups, chatting away to one another. I was stuck at the back with no one to talk to, but I was okay with it. Soon enough, Tohru and the Rat entered the room. "Taking a nap already, stupid Cat?" The silver head glared at me. I felt a vein twitch with anger. "Mind your own damn business!" I snapped, clenching my fist at him. "K-Kyo please…" Tohru stuttered, her worried look, hitting me in my soft spot.

I tensed up and looked away, ignoring the two. 'Let's just get this day over and done with already'. As if on cue, the teacher arrived into our classroom to announce the start of the daily lessons. "Good morning class, it's good to see you all back for another week. Well… Most of you", the teacher sighed, his line of sight catching towards my direction. He then added, "As you may all have heard. The school has gained a few transfer students for the rest of the school year. Almost every class is assigned with one or two transfer students. We are fortunate enough to have two".

Everyone around me seemed to be in high spirits, while I just groaned in my chair and rested my head. I listened carefully as I went to close my eyes. I could make out the sound of the classroom door sliding open, followed by the patterned footsteps of two people entering soon after. "Class, these are our two new students. May you two please introduce yourself", the teacher spoke up. Soon enough I heard one of them step forward, "The name is Ethan Williams, I'm seventeen and I come from Australia! My main hobby is Hockey but I'm up for any kind of sport". He spoke with a very evident accent, it was rusty but it was enough to get the girls on the edge. 'Great he's gonna be another Rat boy, isn't he' I mentally complained.

I looked up to see the man, he seemed around my height with long curly brown hair, and he had the beginnings of a small beard starting to grow. He really did look the part of an Australian. He even grinned like one too. I then noticed the second student, a short girl. Her light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. Despite it being tied up, her hair was fairly long for someone her height. Even the colour was so light it was almost blond or… Cream? Her eyes I could not see clearly as her hands covered most of her small face, along with her large fringe, which covered most of her right eye. However, I could slightly make out that her eye colour was a dark blue. I would agree it was an interesting combination of students that we got, but once again, I lost interest.

I was about to rest my head back down, 'till the girl spoke. "H-hello everyone. I'm Angelica Ivy Rosaline. I come from Italy, the city Vernazza. I'm… about to turn 17 next February, not long before Valentine's day in fact. My favourite hobby is music, but I also love reading and any challenging sports. L-lastly… I have my own companion that I love bringing along with me, her name is Valentina".

'Who and what?' I raised my eyebrow, the girl was losing my interest more and more. She sounded like a normal girl in my opinion, just foreign with fancy names. I glimpsed over to Tohru. She was different. Tohru wasn't like everyone else and that's why I ended up loving her. She was sweet, kind and always put others first. But it's unfortunate that the Rat beat me again with a challenge that I didn't want to lose. It may be true that my ego was damaged every time that I lost, but nevertheless, this damaged me enough to lock myself up in my room for three months straight.

The teacher told the new students to sit down on their seats, as Ethan sat beside me. While Angelica sat two rows in front of me. I guess it's time to deal with another long day.


	2. I would rather be in a cage

**Chapter Two**

 **I would rather be in the cage**

[Kyo P.O.V]

'Just stay quiet and wait for the day to pass. Don't talk to anyone or people will just corner you', I repeated the thoughts all morning. Every time someone went up to me to say hello, I would run away in the opposite direction. My reason why? Because today is my birthday, where I turn Seventeen. Most people would love spending time with everyone during their special day. Yet for me, I wanted none of it. I don't want presents, cards, anything that people do for birthdays.

I couldn't shake what happened a few weeks back, out of my mind. At this point, the Sohma family may have lost their marbles. Akito most of all. There is no way that I am ever going to do what he wants.

3 weeks ago -

Winter break finally started, exactly a month since the transfer students arrived at our school. I've been waiting forever for this holiday to start. I couldn't stand seeing everyone being all over the new students, just because they come from a different country. It was honestly a waste of breath to be excited over. The Australian Ethen wouldn't stop talking to me and flirting with the girls. The Italian Angelica something, something too long of a name, was hardly even around. She would stick around for the lessons but as soon as they finished, she bolted out. I didn't care what she did as long as she left me alone.

Now resting on my bed, deciding on what to do for the day. Sleep or train? I chose to train, I really needed to stretch my limbs. So grabbing my training kit, I walked outside of the house, breathing in the icy air. "Kyo? What are you doing outside? It's freezing, please come back to grab a coat and scarf", Tohru was already at it with her worrying. "I don't need any damn coat. I'm just training", I growled, trying to not snap. "If you say so. It will be your fault if you get sick, stupid cat", Yuki sighed at me.

I felt a vein twitch as I snapped, "I'm not talking to you damn rat!" However, when I turned to look at him, he was already leaving to go up the stairs with Tohru. I felt my heart clench. Out of anger, I punched the nearest tree. Sitting down next to the tree, I tried to calm down my angered breath. My heart beating wildly. Soon enough, I was beginning to feel my body becoming colder due to the freezing snowy floor. 'Maybe a run should help' I thought, standing back up to brush off the snow. Afterwards, I began to run down the forest trail.

Giving it a good hour, I managed to track quite a distance. My breath was heavy as well as my heart beat, but it only helped keep my blood pressure high to stay warm while I ran. It felt good as it cleared my thoughts on the world. Yet all comes to an end when I had to make my way back to everyone at the house started making a stupid search party or something crazy.

True to my thoughts, once I arrived back. Tohru seemed to look relieved when she laid eyes on me, while the rat gave her an 'I told you so' look. But most of all, Shigeru was there and he looked serious. "Kyo, get in the car. Akito wants to speak to you", he said. 'Akito? What the hell does he want now? Either way, I'm not going'. Unfortunately, Yuki seemed to have read my mind because, just as I was about to bolt it. He grabbed hold of me, preventing me from being able to move. "Let me go you damn rat!" I shouted, waving my arms about.

"It's for your own good Kyo" was all Shigeru said, getting into the driver's seat of his car. Yuki pushed me into the back seat and closed the door. Looks like him and Tohru are staying behind. That tugged a nerve on me. Giving in, I remained in my seat and stayed quiet for the whole journey. Thank god that the dog didn't start singing or I would have snapped again. But… Shigeru also looked unpleased. Something had to be up.

By the time that we arrived to the Sohma house. Shigeru got out of the car, to open mine. "I know that you're not looking forward to this Kyo. But this is something serious, so it would mean well for you to comply", he said, his eyes staring down upon me. I wasn't in the mood to fight back, so I responded with a swift nod and walked to the gate. We were granted entrance then made our way to Akito's room.

Shigeru knocked the door, only giving a few minutes till there was a response. "You may come in", the voice brought me on edge. Slowly entering the room, it gave me an uncomfortable feeling. On the other side of the room was none other than Akito. "Please Kyo, take a seat. We have some important family matters to discuss", he said, gesturing to the cushion seat. I sat down cautiously, then spoke. "What do you want with me now Akito?"

He laughed lightly, "as you may know. The Zodiac curse has been showing positive signs of it being lifted. Thanks to you and Tohru. She accepted your beast, but not your heart". 'Thanks for rubbing it in', I growled in thought. "I want to see if we can push this to break this curse. Of course, Tohru is out of hands now. Since she has taken the love for the Rat. We need someone else, someone that you need to force to love you".

"Now hold it!" I snapped, "I may be desperate for this damn fucking curse to break too! But I'm not cold enough to force someone's love! My heart only belonged to Tohru and that's that!" My rage began to make me shake. What the hell was wrong with him. I didn't even care if I had to go to the cage anymore, I rather not do something this messed up. Nevertheless, he didn't stop laughing, "but Tohru didn't choose you. So you have no choice but this. Chose someone to love you, or we will force you to marry a girl if you like it or not".

I tensed up, everything felt colder than the wintry outdoors. Forced marriage just to break this curse? Everyone is insane. Was the cage even the option anymore? Despite how cruel it may sound, if I got a girl to fall in love with me and the curse breaks. I can easily continue my life single afterwards. No force marriage, no cage, no curse. I could be free to live my life as a free lone cat. "Fine, if that's the deal. Then I'll do it, I'll get some girl to love me and break the curse", I gave in, my patience wearing thin. The Sohma family house leader grinned, "good. You have until the beginning of Spring to win over a girl's heart. If you fail, we will arrange the marriage".

You sick bastard.

Present -

"Kyo, my love!" Kagura's voice rang the whole school corridor from outside of my classroom. 'No, anything but her' I groaned, slouching back from my chair. The door slide open at an unnatural speed, making multiple people question on why it didn't break. As then the Boar Zodiac herself, Kagura, entered my classroom. She was holding a large present in her hands. 'No! No presents!'

"Happy Birthday, my love! Another year older, another year more handsome!" She cooed as she pulled me into an unbearable hug. There go my ribs as well the large gift smashing into my face. "K-Kagura I can't breath!" I gasped, only to make her squeal and started throwing me about. Now I think that I have cracked ribs and bruises.

"Now what's this birthday that I'm hearing?" Said Ethan, chuckling. 'Great, now everyone knows' "Of course! I forgot, I'm so so sorry Kyo!" Tohru panicked, looking back and forth, probably to grab something to give me for a present. 'Even she forgot… I thought she just wanted to respect my space', I was now becoming mentally broken. Then Ethan snapped me out of my thoughts as he ruffled my messy hair with his large hands. "Why don't we celebrate then? It's my first time celebrating someone's birthday here in Japan. I want to see how you guys celebrate", he laughed loudly, only making me feel more pissed by the minute.

Wait a minute? We're still in the middle of a lesson! Where the hell did the teacher go?! I frantically searched for the teacher to only see him passed out on his chair. 'You gotta be kidding me… I know that it's the last lesson and all. But he needs to do his job better'.

"Hey, would everyone just quit it already?" The Yankee spoke up, rescuing me. I owe her so much for this. "You're all giving me a headache, why don't you guys celebrate elsewhere?" She added, 'I take back on what I said'. I looked at the clock and saw that we had five minutes left of the lesson. Oh god, why does the world hate me?

Suddenly, I saw someone stand up from the corner of my eye. I glanced at to my left to see Angelica looking at us. Her face was oddly unreadable. Then she started making her way towards us. 'Her too?! Come on!' Just then she was right in front of me, giving me a chance to see her up close. Her eyes were so blue that it reminded me of the deepest part of the ocean. Not to mention how short she truly was, I was a clear head taller than her. Then I glanced at her lips as she was just about to speak.

"You really are an idiot, hiding a secret never works", she smirks, taking me aback. I could see Kagura steaming up with rage, but before she could lay a hand on the Italian girl. The bell rang and as quick as anything, Angelic left through the door, out of the classroom. Gone from sight.

'What the hell was her problem?' I stood there, trying to register what happened. For then only a few seconds later, I felt my whole core with anger. "If that's what she thinks then I guess I will have to change her mind", I challenged, raising my fist.

'I chose her'


End file.
